My Love
by Shadow-Nightfall
Summary: Someone's in love, but who? A silly DiR fic.


Author Note: Thanks to all the reviewers of my other stories. This is a translation of a very silly songfic that I wrote in French. (works better in French but I was bored..)

**"My Love."**  
Silly DiR fic 

It had been a long day or rather night. The Dark had been harried to the ends of the earth by the Hounds of Doom, those accursed dogs of Herne the Hunter. He had been wounded, him, a Great Lord of the Dark. He touched the new scar that now marred his handsome face and swore vengeance upon the Light, upon Herne, upon everything...  
He brooded, his mood as black as his dress. Not only had the Dark been driven to the ends of the earth but they had also missed the opportunity to seize the Signs - the Light's ultimate weapon and one which at least one prophecy had predicted would banish the Dark from the Earth and Out of Time - while they had still been vulnerable and the Sign Seeker yet to grow into his full power.  
The other lords of the Dark and the 'personnel' made sure to avoid him.  
"I need a drink," he murmured to himself.  
Being a Lord of the Dark he was, like the Old Ones of the Light (though neither party would appreciate the comparison), immortal and incapable of dying of either hunger or of thirst. Nevertheless, even such beings who only appear outwardly to be human, sometimes feel the need to have a drink when they are stressed.  
Like the Great Hall of the Light, the stronghold of the Dark - where the greatest powers of the Dark were now temporarily banished and were now licking their wounds and pride - also has furnished 'rooms'. The Black Rider glanced around the 'room' in which he found himself and noticed a shelf lined with bottles. One bottle in particular, labelled 'beer', immediately attracted his attention and taking it down he flipped off the cap and slid into a chair to start drinking.  
Tepid liquid rolled down his throat and it was perhaps because of it not being chilled that the beer seemed to have a strange taste.  
"Tastes a bit strange but not entirely unpleasant." He took another mouthful.

In this great unwholesome fortress there is one thing which is always there. A great room with nine high backed chairs. A sort of throne room. Eight of these chairs were occupied and then the occupant of the ninth, the Black Rider, entered.  
He held a long stemmed red rose in one hand while in the other he held a beer bottle which seemed to be empty. And he was.. reciting poetry. The other Lords of the Dark, and some of the Dark's allies, threw him curious looks. Some of the Great Lords, the same rank as the Black Rider, looked at each other.  
"A..rose?"  
"Poetry!"  
"What's with him?"  
A subordinate seeing the bottle could not prevent himself from saying "Ah no, he didn't drink that did he!"  
"Why? It's only beer after all." The White Rider's voice was cold.  
"No my Lord, it was an.. experiment which I was working on. As you are aware my lords people are becoming less and less afraid of us. Fear is no longer enough for us to influence them. Then the solution came to me. People will do anything for those that they love.."  
If the subordinate noticed any of the astonished, mocking or disgusted glances from his Lords he was not troubled by them. Love is not really a well known sentiment to those of the Dark. He continued.  
"With this is mind, I thought to develop a potion of seduction. A .. er.. love potion if you prefer, so that anyone that drank it would do our least wish.."  
"He drank a love potion!" One could almost sense a note of panic in the White Rider's voice.  
"I very much fear so my lord."  
There was silence. The silence of people who did not know whether to laugh or cry. Then someone said, "Where has the Lord Black Rider gone?"

8888888888

A fire burned in the hearth, the flames making the shadows in the furthest corners of the Great Hall of the Light dance. Close to the hearth were three large chairs, high and finely carved and occupied by three Great Lords of the Light. Two men, one black skinned and white haired and the other, also white haired, and with a jutting nose like an eagle's beak. A old lady in a blue dress and wearing a large rose coloured ring was seated on the last of the chairs.  
They were speaking with Will Stanton, the Sign Seeker, who was standing near a table with a candelabra, its candles all lit. Suddenly the three lords raised their heads like a deer scenting danger. The old lady spoke. "It seems that we have company."

A small black tornado appeared in the room, condensing into the shape of a man. A horseless Black Rider looked around him. It saw the Lady of the Light and smiled. The four Old Ones looked at him. His smile seemed.. genuine. They wondered what he was plotting.  
At the other end of the room, invisible in the shadows, other 'guests' had appeared.  
One of them, clad in white, whispered "Here! But of all places, why has he come here! What does.." He stopped, mouth hanging open.

The Black Rider had crossed the space between himself and the old Lady of the Light and was kneeing in front of her offering the rose "My love! Leave this place and be with me! "  
The Lords of the Dark were no longer the only ones staring open mouthed. In the silence which inevitably followed this declaration Will's voice was amplified "Is it.. it is really _him_?"  
The Black Rider ignored him. "What do you say my love? Let us renounce what we are. Be mine."  
The Lady's voice was gentle, the tone not unlike that which is sometimes used with children. "Lord Rider I think that you are not yourself.."  
Will approached the chairs and leaned over to murmur to Merriman, a wild desire to sing taking over him. He singing softly "Rumour on byways says that the Black Rider has gone astray. Well does his head merit to roll, the fate of all those who have sold their soul."  
Merriman forced his attention away from the spectacle of the Rider and, his deep baritone almost singsong, replied "Rumour says that the Dark lord has betrayed his own, dishonoured his throne.."  
Will and Merriman looked at the kneeing Rider and sang in duet "Oh consequences be damned, you who are certainly no saint do you think that one day life will never give you plaint?"

The White Rider and some other Great Lords of the Dark left the shadows from where they been lurking in the Great Hall. This first looked at his compatriot and in a haughty, cold and strangely musical voice, told him "You don't have the right!"  
The Black Rider drew himself up and staring fiercely at them all snarled "Don't speak to me about right!"  
The White Rider told him again "You don't have the right!"  
The Black Rider, his blue eyes which were normally glacial, softened with sadness " I don't believe that you will ever love."  
The circle of Old Ones all sang " You don't have the right!", only the Lady remaining silent.  
The Black Rider haughtily stood by her side and gently took her hand. He growled at everyone, his icy gaze defiant "I don't give a damn what's said!"  
Surprised, the Lady quickly withdrew her hand and backed away a little. It had been quite a while since she'd received this kind of attention.  
The circle of Old Ones sang "You don't have the right!" once more.

The White Rider advanced upon the Black Rider and stared him straight in the eye "Rumour flies that for you there is only way out! To save your honour, you must give this 'flower' the clout!"  
The other Lords of the Dark nodded in agreement and chorused "Oh consequences be damned, you who are certainly no saint do you think that one day life will never give you plaint?"  
"You don't have the right!"  
Once more the Black Rider threw a defiant glance around the room "What do you want me to tell you?"  
"You don't have the right!"  
He regarded all in the room imperiously. "Why do you judge me so?"  
"You don't have the right!"  
He looked at his 'people', his eyes imploring. " You my brothers, my compatriots.." His 'compatriots' responded " Oh why oh why the Light's lady, your worse enemy?"  
"It's not my fault, it's destiny."  
"Oh why oh why have you chosen one such as she!"  
"I live my life as I please, you have no right to tell me otherwise!"  
"You don't have the right!"  
He spoke to them again. "With you I was somebody, but without her I am empty!"  
"You don't have the right!"  
Proud to the end, he threw another haughty glance at his accusers. " I have not betrayed anyone!"  
From all corners of the room he heard the reply "You don't have the right!"  
He murmured fiercely "I don't ask for you to pardon me! Without her life has no more meaning for me..."

The answering "You don't have the right!" faded until there was no longer even the least echo. Silence reigned. The Black Rider shook his head like somebody who has just awoken. He looked around the hall, at the Old Ones and then at the other Lords of the Dark. He had the strangest impression that something really bizarre had just occurred..  
Then the other Lords of the Dark, suddenly very embarrassed, firmly grabbed the Black Rider by the arms and.. disappeared.  
The Old Ones just stared, then shrugged.

End


End file.
